


Sweet like acid

by Malvies_toxicaria



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie/Mal-centric (Disney), F/F, Mentions of medication, Nymphomania, Restraining, asylum AU, etc - Freeform, malvie, malvie everywhere, mental breakdowns, there will be much softness, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: Asylum au where Evie takes a job recommended to her by her mother and unsuspectingly becomes an aid to the asylum's most out of control patient; Mal.But apparently falling in love was not part of her job description
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sweet like acid

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this is a small little drabble taken from a prompt on Tumblr, hopefully I'll get started on the full fic soon. If you'd like to see Mal's patient file or another little blurb from the same fic you can hop on over to my tumblr page @annoyingmeviestan
> 
> Thanks, hope you enjoy!

6:25. she’s five minutes late. She’s never five minutes late. 

Evie stood unnoticeably restless outside that metal slab of a door. She swirled the paper cup she held, listening to the clacking of evening medications tumbling into each other. 

She sighed heavily, wishing she had been there earlier; perhaps she could’ve done something. Things were going so well, there was even improvement, signs of wellness; but she couldn’t hang around Mal more often than she should, at least not anymore, and she couldn’t continue to take extra shifts, otherwise people would surely suspect. She had tried to tell her, but Mal, in her constant state of emotion and turmoil, did not take it lightly at all, nor did she like the way she had to be restrained from the day’s’ earlier outburst. 

Over time Evie had come to find out what they do to Mal in this place, and her chest ached and tightened at the thought. Things have fallen back so far, all she really wanted was to be with Mal, to free her from her cell and the pain of loneliness. She never wanted to see another cut, scar or burn on that girl’s tender porcelain skin. 

Truthfully, Evie was afraid to open that door. Hearing that Mal was so out of control she had to be sedated, that was already a lot to take in. She was afraid of finding an emotionally wounded Mal, gnawing on her hair and scratching at the walls. She was afraid of finding Mal so numbed and doped up she’d walk in on her being uncontrollably ‘intimate’ with herself again. 

Evie held her head for a moment. This is all just, a disaster. She wished she and Mal had met under different circumstances, in a way that wouldn’t be harmful or wrong. She wished she had known what she was in for. How she can love someone so broken, or rather perhaps, misunderstood. 

She pressed her head against the door, collecting her thoughts. She can’t stay plastered outside the door forever; she was Mal’s aid, she had a job to do. 

With a swipe of her badge the door to Mal’s room was unlocked. It’s dark inside, like that one unlit empty room sitting in solemn silence in your house, garnering just enough light from the outside halls to make out furniture landmarks. Evie took a few steps in; she didn’t hear any moaning or weeping, nor did she get any smell of sulfur. It was just quiet. 

“Mal?” She could make out her bed, and just barely could make out the shape of her, sitting tightly curled up on the sheets. “It’s time for your meds.”

There was silence, a very long pause, like holding your breath. Until you finally need to gasp for air.

“You’re leaving me.” 

Mal’s voice was soft, she sounded emotionally weak. Her words felt like they came from nowhere, from an empty space.

“I should’ve known you would.”

“What?” Evie breathed.

Even though her mind had her plastered, Evie’s feet started to move anyway, guiding her effortlessly to the edge of Mal’s bed, despite the darkness. She took a breath to fill her lungs, then sighed slowly and sadly. 

Still holding the small paper cup, she came to a seat next to Mal on her bed. Settling her hands neatly in her lap. There was another pause, that sound of dreadful silence as she noticed Mal bury her head in her knees and tense her shoulders tighter.

Her voice was muffled in her knees, but Mal spoke again. She couldn’t bear the quiet, digging its claws into her stomach and scratching at her brain. 

“You’re probably just like everyone else. You probably see me as a freak, or a pervert or…” she hesitated for a moment, “..or as a lost cause; someone completely worthless.” 

This vulnerability was new. For as long as Evie had known her, Mal had never been like this, she’d never let anyone see any sign of weakness. She was usually repressing her feelings around everyone else, masking them with snark and anger. Seeing her like this, actually pained Evie more than she thought. 

Evie looked down for a moment, a section of her blue hair falling loose around her face from its tucked place behind her ear. She stared at the tile floor, how it looked like a big abyss of speckled black and gray. Feeling how easily it was to get lost. 

She knew how lost Mal was, she could tell as soon as she became familiar with her mind and her actions. But it was during those special moments, when she started to see Mal as something more than a job, as someone who’s witty and funny, with so much personality. When she realized she wanted to kiss her rather than drug her, finding she loves the feeling of her soft hands and witty glances. Those moments shared with Mal, ones where she wasn’t professional or just doing her job, it was then Evie had noticed that Mal was finally being found. She was finally being seen. 

The circumstance of their situation however, made it complicated and unfortunate. 

Evie set the paper cup down on the floor and sat up once again. To hell with rules, and jobs and everything against their odds. She was not going to let Mal destroy herself.

“Mal,”

Despite the small potential danger of the purple haired girl lashing out, Evie raised her hand and placed a soft touch to Mal’s arm. Mal flinched a little, but quickly relaxed, feeling the familiar comfort of Evie’s touch. She took another deep breath.

“Listen to me. Never, and I mean never have I ever had a single thought like that. I know people put those thoughts in your head, making you believe something about yourself that isn’t true.”

Feeling how her touch and her words were easing the tension away from Mal, Evie sat back further onto the bed until her back was pressed against the cold wall. Though Mal was still burying her head, Evie reached her arms around her petite figure and pulled her close to sit between her legs, enveloping her in warmth and safety. She took the tips of her nails and gently began to caress and run through Mal’s long purple hair.

“Mal, you are not worthless, or a lost cause. I’ve gotten the amazing chance to see you for who you really are. Someone who’s funny, clever, creative, and beautiful; so, so beautiful.”

She felt Mal’s tension slowly ease away with her words, until she was fully relaxed into Evie’s arms and resting the back of her head on her shoulder. Letting herself enjoy the feeling of someone who actually loved her. Who didn’t act like she was a charity case or a science experiment.

Feeling Mal’s breathing steady into her own, Evie placed a soft kiss to her hair and continued.

“A lot of people don’t know that your brain works a little different than what they’re used to, and I know it’s difficult for you to be yourself when everyone tells you it’s wrong. But you’re not wrong, Mal, you’re passionate. You see things differently, and that’s okay. You let me get to know you, to see you, better than anyone else ever had, and I fell in love with who I got to know.” 

Warm tears started to quietly fall onto the arm Evie had wrapped around Mal’s waist. She held her close and talked gently above her ear.

“They just don’t understand you like I do, and that’s okay.”

Evie kissed her cheek, feeling the dampness and tasting the salt from shed tears, even feeling a pair of lips kiss her own interlocked hand in return. She sighed again and nuzzled close into Mal, loving and protecting her, feeling her own special kind of fire. She knew this was who she was meant to find, who she chooses to be with, and there was absolutely no doubt or shame in her mind about it. She hugged Mal tightly again, understanding that, though she’d never say it, she needs to be held. Evie let Mal cry, and kiss her, and fall to pieces against her, trying to calm and soothe every tear. 

It was then, finally, she had had enough of this place. Determination lighting a fire behind her eyes.

“I don’t know how, but we’re gonna do this. I’m gonna get you out of here, and I promise, I will never leave you.” Evie talked gently but passionately, “You’ve become my everything, Mal. And nothing or no one will ever change that.”


End file.
